


In a Heart Like His.

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki and Thor's parents pass. Thor must take care of Loki, a freshman in Highschool who seems to catch most of the attention from Thors friends and others. This will have eventual smut. This was made for @sakuralight sorry but. I decided to make it into a series :c</p><p>(SLOW UPDATES, SORRY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heart Like His.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuralight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuralight/gifts).



Loki grips his backpack strap tightly, keeping his head low, while a group of boys follow him around the school. "Hey Loki, any plans after school?" Steve says wrapping an arm around the thin mans shoulder.

"Please get your arm off..." Loki mumbles silently. The blonde raises a brow and leans his face in. Loki stays quiet, hoping someone will come to his rescue. By someone, he means Thor.

"So how about it then?" Steve says griping tightly onto the raven haired boy's shoulder. "We don't have to do anything dirty if you don't want too," he smirks. "You know.. Unless you wanna.." Steve trails a finger up and down Loki's chest.

"Steve..." A voice growls yanking the blonde off of Loki's shoulder, a smile grows on the younger mans face as he turns around and notices his brother. "How many times do I have to kick your ass till you understand that Loki wants nothing to do with you?"

"Until he says yes~!" Steve says grinning like a goon. Thor face palms with his free hand and tosses Steve backwards. Thor crinkles his brows and grabs Loki by his small wrist and pulls him away. "Oh come on Thor!" Steve still follows behind. "I won't bite!"

"Well I do, and unless you don't want to be beaten to last Thursday I strongly insist you leave Loki alone." Thor growls angrily. 

Steve eventually backs down with a sigh, and heads back towards his friends. Thor loosens his grip on Loki's wrist and shifts his eyes down at him. "What did I tell you?" 

"I'm sorry..." Loki mumbles. "I tried to ignore him, but he didn't go away.." Loki's voice sounds shaky. Thor exhales slowly, and wraps an arm around his brothers shoulder. 

"Wait next to your class, no actually stay in your class next time. I'll pick you up okay?" Thor says giving a soft smile. The raven nods his head in response. "Going to lunch now?"

"Yeah...." 

"I'll take you before I head to class." Thor says still smiling. "Who do you sit with? Or... Who's in your hour?" Loki stays silent for awhile, which worries Thor. "Don't tell me..."

"My friend Natasha," Loki interrupts. "Ah, sorry... What where you saying?" Thor shakes his head. 

"Natasha huh? She's a great girl, yeah?" Thor smirks. "Have you taken a great liking to her?" Thor asks nudging Loki with his elbow. Loki ignores his questions, and continues to walk. "Perhaps not?"

"Brother, I have no intentions of forming relationships.. Unlike you," Loki says with a snort. Thor raises a brow, surprised. 

"You know all that so soon, brother?" He laughs shaking Loki lightly. "In time you will find someone," he says releasing his grip when they reach the lunchroom. Thor notices Natasha and lightly pushes Loki forward, go eat something, I'll see you at the end." 

Loki nods, and trots off. Natasha notices him and waves a hand, smiling. "Hey Loki," she shouts. He nods in response, and takes a seat once he reaches the table. "How ya doin today?" She asks leaning in, red hair bouncing.

"I'm doing quite well, and you?" He asks pulling out a notebook. Natasha smiles and leans on her hand. 

"So first off! I met this guy...." She pauses and blushes a bit, which makes Loki laugh. "His name is... I don't think we exchanged names... Well anyways he wants to hang out and take me to his archery practice..." Her eyes glow and she's smiles. 

"How long have you two been talking?" The raven asks. 

"Two months... I'm surprised we haven't even exchanged names yet..." She sighs and plops her head onto the lunchroom table. "Do you think he likes me?"

"How should I know? You haven't told me much about him.. Besides the fact he's interested in archery.." 

"Right... Well.." She begins but pauses looking up at Loki, noticing his eyes glum. "Never mind that..." She laughs examining Loki. "Is something wrong?"  
Loki doesn't hear her the first time, until she places a hand on his shoulder. "Loki?"

"Huh? Yeah?" He says breaking out of his trance. Natasha raises a brow and examines Loki once more. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah of course... Just thinking..." Loki replies quietly. He stays silent the rest of the lunch period, thinking to himself.  
___________________________  
The sound of chatter can be distinctly heard in the distance, and heavy footsteps. Thor lifts his head from his locker noticing a figure walking by. 

"Hey Adonis," Tony laughs. 

"Don't call me that," Thor snarls. Tony raises a brow and lifts his hands. 

"Now now, I'm not offending you.. You should be grateful when someone gives you a compliment you know," The brunette laughs. Thor scoffs and slams his locker with a hand full of books.

"What do you want?" He asks turning around on his heels and walking away. Tony chases after and wraps an arm around his shoulder. 

"What's your opinion on sports? You play any?" 

"You already know the answer Tony," Thor growls pushing him off. "I'm not signing up for Football.." 

"Aww come on why not? I mean look at you! We need guys like you on our team!" Tony pleads. "We're both seniors right? Wouldn't that be a great thing to do before the school year ends?" 

Thor lifts a brow and shrugs his shoulder. "I have better things to take care off..."

"What could be more important than football?" Tony asks.

"My brother." Thor responds stopping and turning his head to look over at Tony. The brunette raises a brow. 

"You have a brother? How come I've never met this 'brother?' He asks smirking. "What grades he in?" 

"Why should I tell you?" Thor begins to walk again. 

"Oh come on, we're buds aren't we? Is he fit enough to join the team?" He asks nudging Thor again. 

"No, just forget about it..." Thor mumbles.

"Okay... But why do you have to take care of him?Is he not in Highschool? Was I mistaken? Is he a middle schooler?" 

"I'm the only one he has left." Thor says narrowing his eyes at Tony. Tony finally shuts up and nods. 

"I'll see you later then..." The brunette turns around and walks the other way.  
Thor is relieved, and hurries towards the cafeteria before the bell rings. When he arrives he notices Loki and Natasha in the front table.

"What's up brotha," Thor says wrapping an arm around Loki's neck, catching him by surprise. 

"Thor!" Loki gasp turning around quickly. "You scared me..." Natasha lets out a laugh. "It's not funny..." His emerald eyes narrow.

"Oh come on Loki, don't be such a baby..." Thor laughs. The raven stays quiet and packs his stuff and pushes Thors arm off of his neck. Thor can see the discomfort in Loki's face and he lets out a nervous laugh. "Sorry..."

The bell rings, and catches their attention. "Let's get you to class... Loki.." Thor says lifting his brother up. 

"Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more! And ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
